warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Saphirstern
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer:Saphirstern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 20:03, 8. Nov. 2012 Blogbeiträge Liebe Saphira, ich möchte dich freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass das erstellen von Blogbeiträgen, die sich nicht mit Themen wie Informationen über CA oder grundsätzliche Anliegen befassen, untersagt ist. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki wünscht dir :) 20:30, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen<3333 Hi Saphir, Ich hab gemerkt,dass ich dir noch kein Bild gemalt hab^^.Deshalb hab ich dir jetzt eins gemalt ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ LG 06:28, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) kurze frage kurze frage möchte dich nicht belästigen ich bin kein user aber werde vieleicht einer also wie habt ihr das wiki so gut gemacht 79.192.6.46 14:18, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)joker ?k :Hallo Joker, :entschuldige wenn ich für Saphirstern antwort, aber diese Frage solltest du lieber einem Admin oder einem Mitglied stellen, welches hier schon länger dabei ist. Das Wiki wurde in Zusammenarbeit vieler User aufgebaut. Mondfell ist z.B. einer der ältesten User, den das Wiki besteht schon seit April 2009. Es wurde schon einiges bis 2010 daran getan, Lilienblüte hat viele Artikel erstellt, gemeinsam haben dann später Silberfluss und ich, mit unseren Ideen, dass Wiki grundlegend verändert und verbessert. Später kamen Starforce StarClan, Fireheart002, Tautropfen (hat das Character Art erstellt) sowie viele viele viele andere User hinzu welche beim weiteren grundlegenden Aufbau mitgeholfen haben bzw. immer noch mithelfen, denn fertig werden wir sicher nie (gibt immer eine Menge zu tun). :LG 14:37, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG Krähe Bild Und wie ist es? LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:05, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi ;) Frohe Weihnachten, tolle Geschenke und ein schönes Fest wünscht dir Wölfchen :) Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:22, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Saphir! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:32, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest<3 Danke für das Bild<333 Und ich finde es ganz okay. Sry dass ich nicht gestern schon geschrieben hab, weil ich war zu beschäftigt sry.Und auch von mir Merry Christmas!! Ich kann dir auch gern erklären wie man bei gimp die überstehenden Flecken weg macht :) aber leider nicht wie das Tabby funktioniert ;( Ich mal dir auch noch ein Bild irgendwann ;) GLG 12:45, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Neues Jahr Hi :) Ich wollt dir jetzt schonmal ein erfolgreiches und schönes neues Jahr wünschen. Ein Bildchen gibts auch noch dazu ;) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:22, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) you too :3 Danke, ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes, erfolgreiches jahr<333 Biiiild :) Hier habe ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt :) Schön, dass es dich gibt *w* :D GLG Daaanke *.* Danke für dein Bild *o* Das is doch garnicht schlecht! das is schööön :) GLG Alles GUTE NUR FÜR DICH... Hey, hier ein Bildchen für dich...ich hoffw das es dir gefällt PS: Habe es selber gemalt XD : Ich hoffe das ich nicht mit dem Blut übertrieben habe XD Danke Hey, Ich wollte nurmal danke sagen das du mir so viel geholfen hast :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:46, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :D Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :DD Danke :) Danke für die schöne siggi *-* Sie ist total schön geworden :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:59, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat? hey, geht der Chat bei dir noch? Weil bei mir geht er irgendwie nichtmehr und bei Feder auch nicht...mich würd nämlich interessieren obs an meinem internet liegt oder ob der chat gerade bei allen etwas rumspackt... lg :) Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:38, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann liegts zum glück nicht an meinem Laptop:D hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder... Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:53, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild So fertig For You :3 Hier ich habe ien Bild für dich gemalt :) Die Vorlage kennst du ja :DD 20:32, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Thx :3 Danke für dieses süße Bildchen :) es ist total schön :) lg 13:43, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir nochmal ein Bild gemalt... diesmal mit gimp :DD nur das shading ist nicht so gut :/ Kategorie Hey, Ja, die Kategorie, die du heute erstellt hast, habe ich wieder gelöscht und die Bilder umsortiert, da dir schon seit längerem die Kategorie BySaphirstern zugeteilt ist und sich dort auch deine restlichen Bilder bereits befanden. Es wäre also überflüssig gewesen, wenn es zwei Kategorien zu einem Benutzer gegeben hätte - 20:24, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du mit deiner jetzigen Kategorie todunglücklich bist, dann wäre es auch keine große Schwierigkeit, wenn ich deine Bilder zu der BySaphir-Kategorie verschieben würde; sind ja glücklicherweise nicht so viele ^^ Ich hatte vorhin nur die neuere Kategorie gelöscht, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht nicht gewusst hast, dass dir bereits eine Kategorie zugeteilt gewesen ist - 20:33, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, hab ich erledigt ^^ - 20:37, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Ja..ich ahbe dir ein Bild gemalt ist aber nicht das beste :/ 10:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... alles fit? na du, wie gehts? ich habe deinen bekannten da mal ermahnt und hoffe, der macht keine probleme mehr. falls doch kannst du mir gerne schreiben, dann werd ich was unternehmen, denn daten von anderen rausgeben, das finde ich schlimm :( liebste grüße - 17:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA Hallo Saphir, ja klar kannst du die Katze machen, wenn sie CA benötigt und nicht enthalten ist. Wir sind ja nicht perfekt und können auch mal Fehler machen bzw. sind ganz neue Charaktere auch nicht enthalten. ^^ Wie heißt die Katze? LG 07:23, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ah ja, kein Problem. Kannst du wirklich zeichnen. Super, dass du gefragt hast und danke für die Hilfe ^^ - LG 11:45, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Naja aber sogut zeichnen kann ich auch nicht. Ich müsste beim CA auch erstmal wieder richtig reinkommen und dazu hab ich nicht unbedingt die Zeit, weil ich noch andere Projekte habe ^^ - 11:56, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke ♥ Hey, kein Ding :) ja.. ich vermiss dich auch ♥ und viiiiiiiiiiielen dank für das TOLLE BILD! es ist echt sooooooo mega super geworden☺ lg - 11:35, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) GIMP Also ich benutze GIMP 2.6, die aktuellste ist im Moment ja glaub ich 2.8. Falls du allerdings die Streifen bzw den Schlamm von Splash meinst, so hab ich sie nicht mit GIMP sondern mit SAI gezeichnet/gemalt. ^^ 18:02, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zurückkommen Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen. Ich würde ja gerne, aber da Shani mir gedroht hat mich umzubringen, haben meine Eltern es mir verboten. Aber ich werde noch auf meine Diski schauen, also wenn was ist schreib mich an. Ich werde schauen, dass ich ab und zu noch in den Chat komme, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, ok? HDGDL 18:26, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das Bild<33 hey, danke für das Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin Bild :) Es ist echt gut geworden *___* lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 22:03, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild hoffe es ist gut so^^ LeyThe never-ending story 21:52, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) THX! Vielen Dank für das super schöne Bild! *-* <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 Ich mal dir auch iwan eins, versprochen ;) GLG 15:49, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Dankeeeee!!!! Das Bild ist sooo schön *-* ich wünschte ich könnte auch sowas schönes für dich malen <3 Töni böni (Diskussion) 15:53, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :'( D: Saphir, ohman kommst du echt nichtmehr ? :'( bitte komm wieder, wenn ich was falsches gesagt habe tut mir das schrecklich leid s war auch keine absicht, ich habe das mit dem "bb" nur nichts verstanden weil ich nicht wusste was der unterschied dazwischen ist....es ist doch nicht schlimm wenn du uns das sagst was du gelernt hast.. :'( Okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür das du nichtmehr so oft in den chat kannst, weigstens kannst du nochmal on kommen, ich dachte schon du kommst nichtmehr :'( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:30, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... CA Hi Saphir, solange nirgendwo ausdrücklich ihre Fellfarbe angegeben ist (was ja auch nicht der Fall ist), ist es dir überlassen, ob du sie lang- oder kurzhaarig machst ^^ 17:33, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re Chat Nein der geht irgendwie auch nicht mehr D: ja ich auch... lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:00, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geheimschrift:D Ich versuche es auch mal:D CA Du musst warten, bis er abgelehnt und archiviert wurde. 19:09, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Chat Und wie? aber 7 Personen waren gegen mich. Was ist wenn ein größerer Streit kommt . Sind dann wieder (sogut wie) alle gegen mich? 20:40, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das hörte sich aber anderster an... Bei etwas ernstem würden die dann auch nicht zumir halten.. 20:57, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für Jeden ''sah das aber ziemlich einseitig aus ... und was ist mit später, würden da noch jeder zumir halten, wenn sie es bei sowas schon nicht tun? 21:10, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Und warum war dann nur einer für mich anstatt gegen mich? 21:16, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Puh wann es geleert wird ist immer unterschiedlich, im Schnitt würde ich jetzt schätzen alle 1 bis 2 Wochen oder so 21:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) RE: Ich vermisse dich :'( Hey SaSa ^^ ich vermisse euch im Chat auch und so nur...naja ich war halt ziemlich sauer wegen der Sache O_O Ich komme ja ab und zu vlt. komme ih in nächster Zeit noch öfter.^^ Also naja auch Leopard hatte mir letztens im RPG geschrieben das wir uns vertragen sollten aber ich habe sofort abgehlehnt.Naja....ich glaub ich komm mal öfter ;)'' Liebe Grüße und bis bald 18:27, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Saphir^^ Hey, mir war grad langweilig, da hab ich dir ein Bilchen gemalt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht besonders toll ist, aber naja... vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem ;) Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:06, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wischfinger Sorry, mein Internet hängt sich immer auf, wenn ich in den Chat gehe... Jedenfalls, hast du es schon mit Neustart von PS und/oder PC versucht? LG ~ 15:49, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Saphir :) ich würde am liebsten auch mal wieder in den Chat kommen, aber nur um dich und Weich und Gepardi zu sehen, den anderen bin ich ja vollkommen egal. LG, Das macht doch nichts. Ich hatte sie auch sehr gerne und denke immer an sie, aber sie melden sich ja nie bei mir, warum sollte ich es tun, abgesehen davon dass ich es nicht kann? Ich würde auch gerne mal wieder in den chat kommen, wenn ich kann. LG, Re: Chat Bin ich doch^^ Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 08:17, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: CA Leerung Hi Saphir, ich kann dir keinen Termin dafür geben, nicht für die nächste Leerung oder für die danach oder überhaupt. Wann die geleert wird hängt einfach von verschiedenen Faktoren ab und zwar #der Anzahl der Bilder #wie viele von uns Admis grade on sind und Lust bzw. Zeit dazu haben, weil es mindestens zwei machen müssen und #wie viel Bewertet wurde, weil es nichts bringt die Siete durchzugehen wenn kaum ein Bild Bewertungen hat und am Ende nur zwei Bilder archiviert werden. Im Schnitt war es bis jetzt immer alle ein oder zwei Wochen aber wie gesagt, das hängt von diesen drei Faktoren ab wie lange. Es ist auch schon passiert, dass mehrmals die Woche archiviert werden musste oder manchmal auch erst nach drei oder vier Wochen. 16:22, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Thats for you ;D Hey^^Ja Saphir das Bild is fertig :3 ich hoffe es gefällt dir.. Aschenfell (Diskussion) 00:05, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Doch Es ist leider kein Spaß. Ich meine es ernst. 17:36, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Weil sich der Chat verändert hat. Leider nicht zum guten. Ich fühl mich einfach nicth mehr wohl, fast schon ungeliebt. Es schmerzt mich jeden Tag auch neues zusehen, wie, in meinen AUgen, viele sich nur mit den neuen Leuten im CHat unterhalten, als mit mir, jeden Tag. 21:15, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Beliebt im Chat... so fühl ich mich schon lange nicht mehr. Oft sitze ich vorm PC, will im Chat mitreden und neimand hört mir zu. Das passiert am Tag ziemlich häufig ... zu häufig. Natürlich, immer kann man keine und sofortige Antwort erwarten, aber wenn das mehrmals am Tag passiert, ist das einfach zu viel. 07:08, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :3 Happy Easter S-Li <33333333333333 Danke für dein schönes Bild *-* Vielleicht bekommst du ja heute auch noch ein Bildchen von irgendwem *Pfeif* ^^ Happy Easter :3 Hey, Natürlich habe ich jetzt auch ein Geschenk für dich :D Ostern Auch wenn nachträglich, Frohe Ostern :) LG Birke chat hei♥ wann kommst du heut in den chat? sry, dass ich gestern so einfach weg war, mein inet ging nich :x GLG 10:03, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) noin, jetzt ham wir uns verpasst ;( ♥ 14:07, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für meine Schwester Für meine liebe Schwester ein Bild :D 08:00, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tona und Pipa Guck mal ich hab Tona als Katze gemalt neben Pipa. Ich hoffe Tona hat für einen Hund die Augenfarbe Bernstein XDD 18:14, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat Warum bist du off, Saphir? D: *heul* *fühlt sich einsam im Chat* komm bitte bald wieder, wenn du jetzt off musstest, ja? ^Q.Q^ GLG 20:41, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) rerererere ^^ ich werde mal ein ernstes wörtchen mit denen reden, es geht nicht, dass sie dich ignorieren udn du dich deshalb nicht wohlfühlst. ich war zu dem zeitpunkt afk, sonst hätt ich was gesagt, sry :( komm bitte bald wieder on, GLG 20:54, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) es sind jetzt nurnoch 6 leute mit mir im chat 21:09, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat komm mal in den chat, wenn du da bist :3 mir sind einige sachen aufgefallen und ich hab was gefunden :D 09:53, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat... Hey,mein Chat geht iwie net O.o wenn ich auf "Chat starten" klicke kommt nichts ._. naja ich versuchs ma weiter und ich wollt dir einfach ma deswegen bescheid sagen :D Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:28, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Hey, Yay endlich bist du Chat-Mod :) Ich freu mich total für dich *__* Du hast es dir echt verdient :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch<333333 lg *Re*<333 Ich freu mich immernoch total für dich *-* Der Stern hinterm Namen steht dir :D Herzlichen Glückwunsch Liebe Saphir, ich möchte dir herzlich du deinem Aufstieg, deiner Ernennung zum Chat-Moderator, gratulieren. Du hast lange und zuverlässig am Wiki gearbeitet und bist ein sehr angenehmes Chat-Mitglied. Du hast es dir verdient ♥ Ich hoffe auf eine sehr gute Zusammenarbeit Die besten Grüße an die beste Saphir ♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥ deine 16:52, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) For You :) Hey, Ich hab mal ein CA für dich gemat, bin noch am üben deshalb ist es noch nicht so gut :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :) <3333333 lg Wie toll Wow, danke Saphir, dass ist aber lieb <333. Weiß nicht wie ich das gut machen kann. ^^ Richte allen im Chat von mir liebe Grüße aus. LG 17:42, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke <3. Hab durch den Proxy-Server und das schlechte Internet hier kaum Zugriff auf den Chat :/ Komme nicht rein, höchsten spät abends mal oder sogar Mitternacht. Aber da muss ich auch immer sehen. :LG 17:51, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild ;) Hier ist das versprochene Bild<33333333 Extra ein Labbi ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥♥♥ GLG ? Wir haben dich doch begrüßt!!! Schon am Anfang als du das erste mal heute reingekommen bist... Aber wenn du meinst,dass ich dich nicht mit meinem >>Sprechrohr<4444444444444444444<< oder >>wb<< begrüße, ja dann ahst du recht. dann begrüßt dich einfach niemand. 17:13, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich war nicht die einzigste die dich begrüßt hat. Sprenkel hat dich auch begrüßt.eigentlich jeder hat dich begrüßt! 17:33, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi :D Hii, Ich hab dich ja gefragt ob du mir eine machen kannst :3 Farbe: Von Pink zu braun (geht das? :D) Name: Bramble Schriftart: vijaya (geht das? :D) Spruch: Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible Schriftart vom Spruch: Auch vijaya Spruchfarbe: Pink lg 17:43, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Lange Schatten & Sonnenaufgang Hallo Saphir, es ist schön wenn du mir den Links helfen willst, aber es stört sehr wenn du einfach wahrlos irgendwelche Seiten mit diesen Links rauspickst. Du kannst gerne mit uns absprechen von wo bis wo du das ändern willst, aber bitte tu dies nicht einfach wahrlos. 18:12, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Linkliste/Long_Shadows?limit=500 Hiermit kannst du folgendermaßen helfen: Du kannst die Links von unten angefangen ändern, sodass wir uns in der Mitte treffen. Bedenke auch, dass du das bei den Verbesserungen auf der Diskussionsseite ändern musst. Falls da noch keine Verbesserungsliste auf der Diskussionsseite ist bzw die Diskussionsseite noch nicht erstellt ist, kannst du das überspringen. 18:17, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nein, alles was nicht Artikel ist (zB Benutzerseite, Forum) muss nicht geändert werden. 18:24, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, alles andere sollte geändert werden 18:27, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Nein, die dafürs zählen dann nicht mehr und es wird neu ab dem geändert gezählt. Das sollte aber keine Hinderung sein, sein Bild trotzdem zu verbessern, wenn man selbst was gefunden hat. 16:50, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re In Fällen wie Sandypaw sollte der Grauton aus dem Manga übernommen werden, natürlich immernoch mit der Unbekannt-Vorlage. 17:18, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Löwenherz Vorlage: Krieger,langhaar, männlich Farbe:Goldbraun, augenfarbe Hellgrün/Dunkelgrün gemischt Muster: Etwas Gestreift GLG Bilder Done - GLG 08:18, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Saphir, warum bist du off gegangen? Oder hats dich auch ausm chat geschmissen wie mich?D: und du hattest mir davon erzählt, da hab ich noch gesagt, dass ihr mich bald eingeholt habt und du hast gesagt, dass dus nichtschaffst ;) 20:28, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) rere achso, okay. ja, ich habe aber auch noch etwas erzählt bekommen. und ich will dir doch nichts böses, ich wollte nur helfen und wenn du diese hilfe ablehnst, dann akzeptiere ich das , das ist doch klar, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum du jetzt mir gegenüber so unfreundlich bist, ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir getan habe 20:38, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) okay, schon gut 20:43, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :'( Wieso bist du gerade einfach aus dem Chat gegangen? bist du sauer oderso? D: Wir haben dich ja nicht ignoriert, ich war afk und konnte es erst später lesen und jeffie hat ja geantwortet :/ Ja ich weiß, ich schreibe etwas spät :D 21:02, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) ICh fasse es einfach nicht #Hast du vorhin eeinmal selbst zugegeben, dass du mehr haben willst #Habe ich brombär es nicht erzählt, ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass sie Feder, Mike oder dich fragen soll #Und ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn man viele Edits haben will, aber zu sagen, dass man mehr haben will, ist echt die Höhe. Und was hier Freundschaft ist, sollte ich eher dich fragen. 21:18, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, ich bin bei so Sachen pingelig, und jetzt? Mir ist es egal, ob du jetzt mehr Edits hast als ich oder nicht... Aber du hast ja dann acuh iwann angefangen mir zu unterstellen, ich würde auch besser sein als du. Ich bin vielleicht pingelig, ja auch leicht reizbar und auch dickköpfig, aber so eine Person bin ich nicht. Es verletzt mich, wenn du mir soetwas sagst. 21:30, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) So, wie du es vorhin gesagt hast, wa es auch ernst gemeint. Und ich nehm mir soetwas wirklich zu Herzen und dann auch noch vo nmeiner Freundin... 21:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Man sollte, aber auch das Negative lesen... Positives kann man so oft sagen, auch wenn es nicht so gemeint ist, das meine ich jetzt nicht, als ob du das machen würdest, aber generell. Negatives meint man meistens wirklich so, wie man es sagt 21:46, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) bin on 08:47, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Saphir, bist du da? komm mal in den chat, mir is was aufgefallen... D: 11:01, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) ui *-* Danke für das wunderschöne Bild *o* *_____* lg 16:26, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) ForYou hier für dich... Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:46, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie macht man die katzenbilder??? Wie macht man die katzenbilder Rußeule Happy Birhtday *____* Happy Birthday S-Liiii *___* <333333333333333333333 Dein Geschenk bekommst du heute auch noch, leider aber erst später :( lg 22:00, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Alles gute zum Geburtstag :3 Eh jaaa XD Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag meine liebe<33333333333333333333333 Ich wünsch dir gaaanz viele tolle Geschenke und ein tolles, spanndendes neues Lebensjahr :3 HDL deine 09:32, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag Sprechrohr! :) Geschenk Hier ist noch das Geschenk für dich :) lg 13:52, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Schwester! Liebe Schwester, Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute der Welt, viele Geschenke und auch gute Noten :) Ich hoffe Du feierst schön ich hab Dir natürlich auch ein Geschenk gemacht :) Du findest es hier, nochmal alles Gute! Liebe Grüße 15:04, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch,und Bild :3 Hey Saphir.Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag!Wieviel wirst nochmal?Naja hier das Bild: LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 15:19, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute :) Hi, Saphir, Auch, wenn ich heute nicht on kommen konnte, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag! Wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst, kann ich dir momentan nichts schenken, aber sobald ich wieder daheim bin, werde ich gleich die Geschenke von Leaf und dir machen, das versprech ich euch :) Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß heute Liebe Grüße ~ 15:34, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du heute Geburtstag hast! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :P LG 15:52, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) ''HAPPY B-DAY <3 <3 <3 Hi Sasalein! Alles gute im neem Jahr und viel Spaß!! Bleib gesund und munter! Hier ist dein Geschenk! HBL und Feier noch schön Ps: Bleib wie du bist, denn das ist: 'PRIMA!!' HAPPY BIRTHDAY :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! <33333333 :) :D For you <3333333333 :D :) 19:43, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthdayy Happy Birthday Saphir, sorrydas ich mich erst jetzt melde... Habe dir ein Bildi gemacht hoffe es gefällt dir ' deine Mais Hallo Saphirstern, sry dass ich dich so spät gratulieren kann... ich hab in letzter Zeit viel zu tun... ich hoffe du verstehst das. also happy b-day (nachträglich) Für dich :3 Hiii, ich hab mal versucht ein Bild mit einer Tigerkatze zu malen, ist mein erster veruch gewesen xD Habs für dich gemalt <3333333 17:41, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Saphir, komm bitte in den Chat, ich muss mit dir sprechen 20:22, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) ..Saphir.. du bist Chat Moderator! Und genau deshalb muss ich mit dir reden! Es ist wichtig 20:31, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) GIMP Hay Saphir ich bins mais ich habe 2 fragen an dich die erste wäre wo finde ich bei Gimb dieses Auge? Die 2. wie macht man das bei diesen Animationen mit den Ebenen? Wäre cool wenn du mir antworten könntest. LG [[User:Maissturm|''Co''r'n'']]''Du bist nie allein '' 07:04, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Shading Hay Saphir ich habe noch eine Frage zum Shading also wenn ich schon das shading fertig habe und 1. wie komme ich auf die grund ebene zurück 2. wenn ich dann um das shading weg zu radieren iwie doch auf die andere ebene komme und denn hintergrund augewählt habe dann sind auf immer die stellen vom Shading eingestrichelt und dann kann ich es nit weg radieren thx für deine Hilfe trotzdem. LG [[User:Maissturm|''C'o'r''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Maissturm|''Du bist nie allein ]] 10:00, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE Danke mein liebstes Sternenfresschen :D (Du weißt ja was ich meine und das es lieb gemeint is ;) ) :DDD :333 16:51, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Begriffserklärungen Ich habe es bereits im Chat geschrieben, aber dort bist du leider afk. Bitte hör auf die Begriffserklärungen zu kategorisieren, da diese keine Kategorien brauchen. LG 18:06, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Spahir, auch an dich dankeschön für das tolle Bild ^^ 20:30, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ach mein gb war ganz okay.. wenn bestimtme Faktoren nicht gewesen wre, wäre er sogar gut. Aber ich hatte auch schon schlimmere Feiertage 20:37, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Shading Hay Saphir habe mein 1. Bild mit Shading gemacht. Habe es aber Sturmfell gegeben sry... Zeige es dir trotzdem nochma. Und genau wenn ich das shding weg radieren möchte klappt das nicht ich radiere iwie immer nur die umrisse also die gestrichelte lienie weg aber naja ist auch egal hoffe trotzdem das es so gut ist LG 08:26, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Shading ok das werde ich machen thx für deine Hilfe LG 09:14, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) ka weiß nochnicht mal was re heißt XD ok thx kannst du mir mal den link zu dem video auf Taus seite schicken? Mondsaphir meinte er/sie hätte da ein Video wo as mit dem Shading genau beschrieben wurde... thx 10:30, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Saphir, ich habe dir zum dank auch mal ein bild gemacht ich hoffe das es dir gefällt. Wie hast du dieses hamma tiger-musster hinbekommen?*----* Es ist echt toll und wie hast du das gemacht das es ohne hintergrund und so groß ist? LG 16:17, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat D: Hey, Ich habe das selbe problem D: Und Gewissen auch D: Vermutlich geht er bei allen wieder nicht :( Hoffentlich gehr der gleich wieder :D 12:48, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Siggi Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst...das war glaube ich immer so... Sag mal Sasa, geht dein Chat auch nicht? Anmerkung Hallo liebe Saphir, wir möchten dich hiermit anschreiben und hoffen erst einmal, dass du uns unsere Bitte nicht übel nimmst. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass du nach deinem Streit bzw deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Leaf/Chain immer mehr Bearbeitungen zu tätigen versuchst, und ergeizig, krampfhaft versuchst einen Wettstreit vom Zaun zu brechen. Wir sehen es so, dass dies nicht gut für das Wiki ist, was du machst. Gerade das Engagement das Wiki zu verbessern zählt, nicht wie viele Bearbeitungen man getätigt hat, vor allem, da man nicht allein nach der Anzahl, sondern danach gehen muss, ob eine Bearbeitung wirklich sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Du solltest es damit nicht übertreiben, denn du machst, wie uns aufgefallen ist, auch vermehrt Fehler, die wir Admins oder andere dann ausbügeln dürfen. Das bringt keinem etwas! Uns ist auch aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit im Wiki-Chat nicht mehr besonders positiv aufgefallen bist, dass du z.B. flüchtest, dich nicht durchsetzen kannst oder Rage Quits machst. Soetwas tut man als Chat Moderator nicht. Dies soll nicht böse gemeint sein, und wir sehen dich auch gern weiterhin hier im Wiki, da du bisher eine tolle Userin warst! Wir würden nur begrüßen, dass du dein „Wettkampfverhalten“ gegenüber anderen einstellst und beispielsweise auf den Chat Mod-Posten verzichtest, sollten sich keine Besserungen ergeben. Viele Grüße ''Die Administration - 19:25, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Hey, Ja, da hast du natürlich recht, dass da nur eine Kategorie vorhanden sein sollte, das werde ich gleich ändern ^^ Aber gut, dass dir das aufgefallen ist, man kommt da doch manchmal leicht durcheinander für welchen User da jetzt schon welche Kategorie angelegt ist ;) LG 16:59, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Überraschung :3 Mein Bild für dich ist fertig! :DD Ich hoffe du magst es :3 es sieht find eich persönlich gut aus auser denn augen :/ Ich will keine lange reden schwingen hier ist das bild Chat Hat der chat i-wie probleme? Immer erst wenn ich ne viertelstunde drin bin lässt er mich rein und dann logt er mich wieder aus dem chat aus, weißt du was das is? Oder liegt das vllt. am pc? Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 17:19, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) danke du ... eh... volle Saphir XD ♥ 21:23, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Freunde? Hey Saphirstarli ;) Kann ich dich eig auf meine Freundesliste schreiben? Glg Mystery (Diskussion) Cool xD Natürlich kannst du mich auch auf deine Freundesliste schreiben. ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 13:19, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bestellung XD Ca: Streuner langhaar ♀ Farbe: grau mit dunkel grau getigert augen: hell. blau Hintergrund(wenn möglich: im dunkelen wald bei nacht thx schonmal im Vohraus^^ LG 12:53, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön! '''Huhu Saphir ^^ Ja, die hab ich alle selbst gemalt, freut mich riesig, dass sie dir gefallen :D:D Lieben Gruß Hollyheart Hallo Saphir Ich weiß, dass einige traurig sein werden, aber ab jetzt muss ich das tun, was für mich richtig ist und nicht für andere. Ich hab viel zu lange nur das getan, was gut für meine freunde ist. Naja das wollte ich nur mal sagen. Leb wohl, deine Tach MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:25, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Saphir, ich habe noch eine Frage... könntest du deshalb nochmal in den Chat kommen? - 20:27, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Noch etwas. Wir admins haben viel diskutiert und hätten noch einen Vorschlag. Aki wird dir das morgen mal erklären, also bitte schau morgen nochmal rein. Außerdem bleibt meine persönliche Bitte bestehen, dass du nochmal in den Chat kommst, da ich dir privat noch etwas sagen möchte, was eig. nichts mit dem Wiki zu tun hat. LG - 20:53, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) D..der Text auf deinem Profil... S-Li D: Willst du ehrlich nie '''wieder kommen? D: Du hast hier schon so viel erreicht...Keiner findet dich fies oder gemein D: Ich glaube, oder nein, ich '''weiß, dass du dir deine Bearbeitungen nicht nur so aus Spaß holst weil du besser als andere sein willst, und es gibt auch noch viele andere die der selben Meinung wie ich sind D: Weißt du, du hast hier so viel positives erreicht..bitte lass dich von diesem "kleinen" Streit nicht einschüchtern und komme weiterhin..das wird sich bestimmt regeln D: Klar ist es schön eine große Zahl Bearbeitungen dort stehen zu haben, es zeigt ja wie sehr man sich im Wiki errangiert, das versteht doch bestimmt auch jeder...Ich glaube so ziemlich jeder in diesem Wiki würde sich freuen wenn er dort eine große Zahl stehen hat...Aber was bringt einem die große Zahl wenn die Bearbeitungen allein vom Profil sind oder einfach nur von Benutzerdiskussionen? - nichts...Bei dir ist das ja nicht der Fall, du bearbeitest doch Sinnvoll in den Artikeln und, auch wenn ich deine Bearbeitungen nicht kontrolliere, ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen das du das nur aus "Spaß" machst um besser als andere zu sein, und ich weiß auch das es nicht so ist, ich kenne dich jetzt eigentlich lang genug um mir da 100% sicher zu sein, du wolltest nie besser sein als andere, das weiß ich...Keiner findet dich gemeint ...und ich finde (wie bestimmt auch viele andere) das du deine Aufgabe als Chat-Mod super machst, du bist ein toller Chat-Mod und ich könnte mir auch garnichtmehr vorstellen wir es währe wenn du keiner währst, du machst deine Aufgabe super, finde ich..Du hast vielleicht einmal gequittet, aber ich mein, das kann doch mal vorkommen..manchmal kann man eben nicht mehr und man braucht eine kurze Pause, aber danach bist du ja auch wieder gekommen...Du bist im Wiki nützlich - sehr 'sogar <3 Bitte überleg dir nochmal ob du ehrlich nie wieder kommen willst...Ich kann mir das Wiki ohne dich einfach nicht vorstellen...du warst meine erste Freundin im Chat und ohne dich ist es hier irgendwie .. nichtmehr das selbe, es fehlt etwas...es ist nicht komplett...Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, es ist ja deine Entscheidung ob du wieder kommst oder nicht, aber ich kann es mir hier ohne dich einfach nicht vorstellen und möchte es mir auch garnicht vorstellen... :'( Hab dich ganz doll lieb <3333333333 13:58, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo liebe Saphir, erst einmal möchte ich dir (im Namen aller Administratoren) schreiben, dass es nicht unsere Intension ist, dich aus dem Wiki zu vergraulen. Im Gegenteil, du warst bisher eine echt tolle Userin, die von vielen gemocht wird. Wir würden es begrüßen, wenn du hier bliebst und unverkrampft weiter Spaß hast. Warum dich Starforce und Silberfluss angesprochen, haben wollten wir dich nur auf Fehler hinweisen, die du in unseren Augen gemacht hast. Diese sollten nur nett gemeint gewesen sein, damit sich etwas ändert. Nun werde ich dir sicher nicht noch einmal alles vorkauen. Ich mache auch Fehler. So war es z.B. nur die schlimmste Notlösung dich zehn Tage sperren zu lassen, ohne vorherzusehen wie schlimm dich dies getroffen haben muss. Dies war allerdings ziemlich schroff, wofür ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Ich möchte allerdings vor allem auf dein Schreiben auf deiner Benutzerseite zurückkommen. Als ich gesehen habe, dass du nach Silberfluss‘ Mahnung gute Arbeit geleistet hast und dies ein Missverständnis meinerseits war. Um weitere Streits etc. zu vermeiden, würden wir Admins deswegen vorschlagen, dir den Posten als Chatmoderator zu entziehen und quasi einen Neuanfang als normale Userin zu ermöglichen. So, dass du weniger Verantwortung hast, mehr Spaß hast und auch mit einigen Usern wieder besser auskommst. Dies heißt natürlich nicht, dass du nicht wieder eines Tages Chat-Moderator werden kannst. Ich hoffe, dass du den Vorschlag überdenkst und hier für die im Wiki bleibst die dich mögen. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass wir alles noch einmal in Ruhe besprechen können, um Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen. Beste Grüße 15:03, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Saph, noch jemand also, der sich nicht gemocht fühlt und gehen will? Komm schon, Saph, bleib doch da. Sperre ist nicht so witzig, aber alle mögen dich, ehrlich mal. Red dir keinen Mist ein. Du musst zugeben, dass es sehr nach Wettbewerb ausgesehen hat, da du ja alles einzeln bearbeitet hast und öfters Fehler aufgetaucht sind. Aber hey, lass dich nicht unterkriegen, was glaubst du, wie oft ich hier verdammt miese Sachen gemacht hab. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast. Und nach Silberfluss' Zurechtweisung warst du doch vorbildlich dabei. Als Nutzerin warst du stets angenehm und im Gegensatz zu Leuten wie mir auch nicht ein Ärgermagnet. Allein die Tatsache, dass so viele Nutzer für dich gestimmt haben, zeigt doch, dass du gemocht wirst. Kein Grund zum Heulen, ehrlich mal. Calm down! Wenn einem das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, sollte man nicht den Kopf hängen lassen. Und wenn du bis zum Hals in der Sch**** steckst, denke an den, auf dessen Schultern du stehst. Nicht aufgeben! Ich hoffe, du liest das. Wäre schade um dich. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 16:31, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) hey Saphirchen, Ich habe deinen Text auch gelesen und war echt schockiert...Wie kannst du sowas nur denken , alle mögen dich hier und du bist für viele ein gutes Vorbild , aber es wird immer leute geben die eifersüchtig darauf sind was du hier geleistet hast und es wird auch immer leute geben die einen nicht mögen aber das ist überall so , egal wo du hingehst denn kein Mensch ist gleich . Und ich weiß genau wie du dich jetzt fühlst und ich kann auch gut nachvollziehen das du erstmal ruhe haben willst , aber überleg es dir nocheinmal ganz genau bevor du diese große entscheidung triffst , ich habe mich auch von dem wiki entfehrnt und habe so viel sachen hier verpasst und darauf bin ich nicht grade stolz und das wirst du auch nicht sein wenn du gehst D:so und jetzt kommt eine liste für dich auf der pro und kontra steht ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :) : da ich zu dumm war um die tabelle größer zu machen schreib ich jetzt hier drunter weiter : - uns allen fehlt eine sehr wichtge person die sich mit um das wiki kümmert - Du hast hier schon so veil erreicht und das wär doch wirklich zu schade um das alles wegen einem kleinen streit weg zu werfen also nach dieser tabelle sollte dir so langsam klar werden das es ein großer fehler wäre zu gehen und ich hoffe das siest du ein und bleibst bei uns :) liebe grüße Federsee (Diskussion) 18:15, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Saphir, :viel mehr bleibt eigentlich nicht übrig, was man sagen könnte. Meine Vorredner haben alles Positive hervorgehoben. Abgesehen von besonderen Vorfällen ist nichts tragischer als ein Benutzer, der auf Grund „solcher“ Geschehnisse beschließt, ein Wiki zu verlassen. Für einen Haufen anderer Benutzer bricht eine Welt zusammen, weil sie eine Person zu verlieren drohen, die sie stützt. Andererseits verliert der Benutzer, der geht, ein Haufen netter Leute, was ihm eventuell erst nach einiger Zeit bewusst wird. :Das trifft auch ganz sicher aufs WaCa-Wiki zu und all die anderen Menschen, die du hier bei Wikia getroffen hast. Es ist eben nicht so, dass einer geht und jemand vom selben Schlag kommt. Eben weil es verschiedene Typen gibt, zum Glück. Deine Lücke lässt sich nicht schließen, deswegen solltest du es dir gut überlegen, ob du wirklich gehen möchtest. :Bertolt Brecht sagte: „Wer A sagt, der muss nicht B sagen. Er kann auch erkennen, dass A falsch war.“ In Bezug auf diesen Fall heißt das: Du erkennst, dass auf deinen Abschiedsbrief kein Abschied folgen muss, sondern dass du doch bleibst. :Ich hoffe inständig, dass du wiederkommst, vielleicht auch nach einer kleinen Auszeit :-) 22:09, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hey Saphirstarli :Ich will jetzt nicht so viel schreiben wie die anderen vor mir, aber ein bisschen was muss ich trotzdem loswerden: Ich bin ja, wie du weißt, noch nicht sehr lange hier im Wiki und war vor Kurzem zum ersten Mal im Chat. Ich kannte niemanden, aber du warst von Anfang an immer nett zu mir, und dafür wollte ich mich endlich mal bei dir bedanken. Und ich möchte dich bitten, nicht wegzugehen, denn du hast hier auch viele Freunde und ich finde, Freundschaft zu wertvoll, um sie einfach aufzugeben. Falls du deine Entscheidung nicht änderst und du wirklich gehst: Komm bitte irgendwann wieder. :Glg Mystery (Diskussion) Hi, Spaghetti :3 Ich kann aus Gründen, die die Zeit und meine Hirnaktivität betreffen, leider nicht so viel schreiben wie die ganzen anderen hier, aber egal ^^ Jedenfalls würdest du mir natürlich auch fehlen, aber ich würde gerne nochmal mit dir im Chat reden, weil auch ich habe sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, dieses Wiki zu verlassen, aus Gründen, die ich hier nicht nennen darf, welche ich dir dann liebend gerne im Chat näher bringen möchte. Wenn du nicht in den Wikia-Chat möchtest, können wir gerne auch in einen IRc-Channel deiner Wahl, vielleicht fühlst du dich da wohler, dort gibt es übrigens auch sowas wie PNs. Wie du sicherlich weißt, mag nicht jeder jeden, aber du scheinst hier ja sehr viele Freunde zu haben und noch mehr, die dich mögen. Ich hoffe, du überlegst dir das mit unserem Treffen, ich würde das sehr begrüßen. Allerliebste Grüße ~ 22:51, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Alles hat ein Ende? Nein, die Wurst hat Zwei! Hey Saphir ! Weißt du was mich traurig macht? Zwei Dinge. Erstens das du gehst, und zweitens dass du dein Versprechen brichst. Du hast mir versprochen, es zu akzeptieren. Aber das tust du nicht. Und ich bin enttäuscht. Wirklich enttäuscht, ich dachte, es wäre gut, mit dir zu reden, dass dies einiges klärt. Auch ich habe mit Admins solche Gespräche hinter mir, als ich gerade Admin geworden bin, jeder macht am anfang Fehler. Ich habe meine Fehler zugegeben, und mich deutlich verbessert. Und ich bin heute immernoch Administrator wie ich es vor 1 1/2 Jahren geworden bin, und alles ist aufbauend, auch das Wiki. Und ich finde es schade, dass du gehst. Vorallem weil du wegen mir gehst - denn ich war die, die mit dir geredet hat: Und ich sags nochmal, ich habe nur geredet. Ich habe nicht gedroht, und nicht erpresst. Alles was ich wollte war, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, meine Argumente respektierst und darauf eingehst, aber offenbar habe ich genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Ich habe mich auf dein Versprechen verlassen, aber ich wurde leider bitter enttäuscht.. Ich finde das wirklich traurig. Es wäre schön wenn du nocheinmal in den Chat kommen könntest - nicht weil ich mich entschuldigen will (Ich habe nichts falsches getan, denk ich zumindestens), sondern weil ich dir ganz einfach klarmachen will, dass es andere Wege gibt, wodurch du deinen Titel NICHT verlierst, und du NICHT das Wiki verlassen musst. Vertrau mir bei der Sache ein wenig, in meinen 2 1/2 Jahren Wiki-Zeit hab ich schon einiges gelernt was User angeht! :-) Liebe Grüße, 18:41, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich bins nochmal. Wenn du wirklich nicht mehr ins Wiki willst, dann schau bitte wenigstens mal bei Deviantart... GLG<3 - 22:35, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und ich bins NOCHMAL D: Maus, ich kann das nicht in worte packen... nicht das du denkst, ich bin nicht mindestens genauso traurig wie die anderen... nein, iich bi tottraurig darüber, aber ich könnte es in keinem buch niederschreiben, was ich dir alles sagen möchte. deshalb schau bitte am besten auf deviant art... ich glaube, das spricht einen großen teil für sich 22:40, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ? ;) Der Text auf deinem Profil ist weg. Heißt das, dass du doch nicht weggehst? Sry, dass ich dir letztens nur so einen kurzen Text schreiben konnte, hatte eig Laptop-Verbot ;) Glg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:00, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re YEAH; COOOL :D aber du hast mich immer noch nicht in deine Freundesliste eingetragen :( ist mir aber eig nicht so wicht ig ;) Glg Mystery (Diskussion) 08:25, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re: re: re ^^ Oh Mist sry, ich hatte das mit meinem Handy nachgeguckt und das aktualisiert die Bearbeitungen nicht so richtig... Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 13:24, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich mag dein neues Profilbild <3 ist blau deine Lieblingsfarbe? Re: 5re :P Nee, das lag an meinem Lappi, er hat gesagt, dass die Bearbeitung nicht gespeichert werden konnte und dann hab ich nochmal auf speichern geklickt und dann wars halt 2mal da. Ich wusste nicht, wie man Bearbeitungen rückgängig macht, weißt du das vielleicht? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 13:58, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Woppiiiiiiiiiii <3 Hier ist dein Bildileinchen <3 Töni böni (Diskussion) 20:33, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hier^^ Mein Problem Danke jetzt gehts wieder.^^ Ja, ich habe GIMP 2.8. Aber jetzt weiss ich wie man das jetzt macht thx^^ Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:56, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Frage hi ich wollte fragen ob ich dich zu meinen freunde schreiben dauf weil ich eine freunde liste machen möchte GLG sammy554 Chat Hey, Sapphy kommst du in den Chat? Ich bin ganz alleine D: 09:38, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: CA Was Ice/Snake/Barley angeht so timmt das schon, dass die Augenbrauen um die Augen rum wie beim Mangabild auch sein sollten. Wenn schon auf sowas wie hellere Schnauzen, Augenbrauen, Überbiss geachtet wird, dann sollte sich auch dran gehalten werden wie diese Augenbrauen sind. Was Redones angeht so haben wir da nicht festgelegt, ob man das bild dann neu hochladen oder überschreiben soll. Star bevorzugt es zB es neu hochzuladen, ich überschreibs lieber. 16:35, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, wäre gut 16:38, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Klar durfstest du mich in deine freunde machen ^^ gar kein problem xD Lg sammy Bild für dich ^^ Hier ist ein bild für dich wo ich gemalt hab ^^ GLG sammy Bild von Windpfote Okay mach ich nicht mehr sry ich wusste das nähmlich nicht kommt nicht wieder vor :) LG sammy RE bild Bitte ^^ LG sammy Uppps sry hab namen verwechselt bin flasch drauf gekommen xDDD lg sammy Selber Bildchen :3333 Hier deine Schilpatt-Katze. Und denk daran: Mein erster Versuch ;) LG mit ganz vielen Herzis (<3 <3 <3 <3...) Töni böni (Diskussion) 19:57, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jaaa, schreib mir auf die Disk, wenn du on bist, hab evtl. keine lust die ganze zeit im chat zu sein :) 14:12, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chat Meow... Sapphy... Wenn du on bist schrieb mir auf meine Dissi pls, ja? :D Ich überdrehtes Ding bin ja die ganze NAcht wach gewesen.. XD Möchte dich im Chat treffen! 05:01, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankö :3 Heya :D Vielen lieben Danke für das Bild. Es.ist.einfach.nur.EPISCH! *_* Ich hab noch nie von einer Person die ich erst seit 20 Stunden kenne ein Bild bekommen xDDDD Zwar hättest du bis zu meinem Geburtstag warten können aber dennoch vielen Dank :3 LG 11:22, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dann ist das ja gar kein Problem ;) Sozusagen ein vorzeitiges Geburtstaggeschenk^^ Und viel Spaß in deinem Urlaub oder wo auch immer du hingehst ;) Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja im Chat nochmal, bloß jetzt kann ich nicht, weil ich mich mit Freunden treffe^^ LG 11:40, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankö - LG 11:52, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chat Do u come to chat? 05:47, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Saphirstarli Warum bist du eben so schnell wieder aus dem Chat gegangen? War irgendwas? Glg Mystery (Diskussion) 08:52, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: Re Oh nein, jetzt geht das gere:re:re schon wieder los o.O Achso, ich hab mich schon gefragt was los ist aber auf so eine einfache Antwort bin ich mal wieder nicht gekommen xD Mystery (Diskussion) 09:05, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild Hier ist das Bild, was du haben wolltest :) GLG Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 10:52, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat haha okay, meiner hatte gerade aber irgendwie auch ein paar Problemchen :D 11:20, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Referenzvorlage Hey, Ja, es gibt noch keine Referenzvorlage für die Hierarchie von Lange Schatten, aber der entsprechende Artikel existiert ja auch noch gar nicht. - 19:06, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, richtig, sobald es den entsprechenden Artikel gibt, kommt auch immer die passende Vorlage dazu - 13:51, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) SMS Liebe Saphir, nein, bei mir zu Hause ist alles in Ordnung, naja, relativ.... Nur mein Handy Geld beträgt nur 4 Cent. Hoffentlich weißt du jetzt wieso ich nicht geantwortet habe^^ Liebe Grüße 19:09, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) "Zwangsurlaub" xD Hallo Saphir, ich teile dir jetzt mal mit das ich für keine Ahnung wie lange nicht onkommen werde, da mein PC aufgerüstet wird (Updates etc.). Vielleicht bin ich dann auch nicht an meinem Geburtstag da :( Wärst du so lieb und würdest das dann auch Brombeer, Federle und den anderen ausrichten? Wäre sehr nett von dir :) Liebe Grüße 12:56, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Boxen & Namen Hallo Saphir, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du in allen Boxen von den neu dazugekommenen deutschen Namen einen Fehler gemacht hast: Und zwar hast du die Klammern immer außerhalb der beiden Gänsefüßchen, die dafür sorgen, dass die Buchstaben kursiv werden, geschrieben, obwohl sie innerhalb davon sein müssten. Ich möchte dich bitten, in Zukunft mehr auf den Aufbau zu achten, wenn wiedereinmal eine Hierarchie neue Namen enthüllt, da so nur zusätzliche Arbeit für uns entsteht. 17:50, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chaaaaaaaat Komm Chat du Nuudel xDD hdl <3 06:36, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) nein, wolke und ich sind nicht eine person. sie ist meine nachbarin und hat kein gimp, also malt sie immer bei mir. und dann lad ich sie ihr oft hoch, wenn ich meine auch hochlade. sie tigert ziemlich ähnlich wie ich, weil ich es ihr über mehrere monate beigebracht habe. 16:28, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke #2 xD Danke, dass du ihnen Bescheid gesagt hast. Ich bin ab heute dann hoffentlich wieder regelmäßig on, ab nächsten Mittwoch bin ich jedoch bis Freitagabend auf Klassenfahrt (juhu D: Niemand will in das Kaff in das wir fahren), weil ich meinen Laptop zurück hab :D Kein Problem, es ist auf jeden Fall schön, dass du nachträglich daran gedacht hast ;) Viele haben's nämlich vergessen oder wollen mir persönlich gratulieren... meh, glaub ich zumindest xDD LG 08:44, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, cool ne? :'D Wie bereits im Chat erwähnt, GANZ GANZ GANZ viele Bücher und Schokolade, den Laptop, ein DS Spielund ein 3DS Spiel und Gummibärchen *_* LG 16:23, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke <333333333 Hey ganz großes Danke auch von mir, ich war nur bis jetzt nicht am Pc ;) Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 14:17, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey,ich wollt dich fragen ob du mir ein bild malst Vorlage:http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Krieger.Lanhaar.M.PNG Fellfarbe:Grau Augenfarbe:Bernstein Muster:gestreift Sonstiges:eine Kerbe im ohr,Narbe am Auge und eine große narbe an der schulter ^^ Danke LGSammy ^^ (Diskussion) 12:08, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:bild Okay,Die narbe soll ums auge gehen ;) Noch viel spaß im urlaub :) LG 18:19, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) Bild :) Hey,ich hab mal versucht ein bild zu malen (einer meiner ersten versuche) ist nicht so toll geworden aber ich hoffe es gefällz dir :) GLG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 09:49, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) CHAAAAAT kommst du heut nochmal? bin im waca und im gta chat und auf howrse, bitte komm nochma, maus XD dein kleines sprenkelchen ♥ 21:09, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 'Bildileinichen^^ Hay Phiphichen, habe dir mal ein Bild gemacht, habe mir gedacht das diese Katze mal Hauskätzchen war und da dann Kleiner Onkel hieß xDD. LG deine 15:40, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chat nein, Broomis meiner usw. gehen alle nit mehr DX LG deine 16:51, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Chaaat Hay, ja ich warte auch schon seit 18:50 DDDX 18:36, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Er geeeht! *-* 18:53, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild <3 Ich wollte dir mal ein Bild malen Ich hoffe du magst es. :) LG 08:53, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich ^^ Hab einfach mal ein Bild für dich gemalt weil du nett wirkst ^^ [http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Flecko_X3 F''l'e''''c'k'i''''i'i'']Meow Farbcode Hey, sorry hab den Beitrag bei Moorkralle nichtgesehen. Ich habe da jetzt so eine Farbe heraus bekommen e6e80b. Und mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen. Kann es sein, dass du von den Seiten die Farbe übernommen hast, da bekomm ich nämlich auch solche grünlichen Farben heraus. LG 17:19, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) halluu Hay, hatte einfach mal lust dir ein Bild zu machen^^ hdl deine 17:30, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ALLES tut mir leid... Sasa ich weiß ich hab mich scheiß verhalten unsoo...D:Ich bin iwie manchmal total anders.Mir war in dem Moment alles egal doch erst dannach hab ich bemerkt wie shice ich mich verhalten hab!Es tut mir 'mega dolle leid!♥'es ist manchmal so als ob meine gefühle abgestellt worden sindv.v....wie auuch immer ich will dich NICHT verlierenD:Wahrscheinlich verzeihst du mir eh nich aber können wir aufhören uns zu hassen..?... 08:47, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Okeii du kannst mich auch ruhig ignoriieren v.v 14:57, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Alterspunkte Hallo, Saphir, Ich will nur fragen, ob du noch die Alterspunkte brauchst, weil ich jetzt Sachen verschenken kann? Sag mir einfach, wie viele und ich schicke sie dir nacher, denn ich geh jetzt zu so nem komischen Fest ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 10:20, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Saphir, Also ich hab dir vorhin einen geschickt (scheinbar kann man immer nur eins Teil auf einmal senden) und jetzt geht das nur ein Mal die Woche D: Tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe, du kannst etwas mit dem einen Alterspunkt anfangen. Liebste Grüße ~ 16:13, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) D: Hay, Geht der Chat bei dir? :( lg 15:54, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild xD Ich wollte dir nochmal ein Bild malen: GLG 18:18, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggis Sinvolle bearbeitungen sind die an Seiten, oder? Wollte nur mal fragen deine Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 19:04, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Heyo Ich hatte dich ja mal gefragt ob du mir ein bild malst,hast du es vergessen? ;) wollt nur mal fragen xD GLG 15:08, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Bloody (Diskussion) :D Rotschweif I- wie ist da etwas auf der Seite Rotschweif passiert, weil mein Computer spinnt. Kannst du es bitte rückgängig machen? PS: bei dem 2. Spoiler und sorry das ich dich damit belästige. Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 19:34, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE:Rotschweif Es tut mir Leid. Werde deinen Rat befolgen. Danke, deine Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 20:18, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Texte Hey, Ich denke nicht, dass es einen besonderen Grund gibt, warum nicht alle Auftritte in den Artikeln eingerückt werden sollten, da sie somit übersichtlicher und besser lesbar sind, ich denke einfach mal, dass bisher einfach noch niemand dazu gekommen ist bzw daran gedacht hat alle Artikel durchzusehen und zu schauen welche noch nicht eingerückt sind ^^ LG 14:35, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin dein Schüler. Rubinstern (Diskussion) 16:56, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re bild Ja versteh ich ^^ kein problem LG Bloody (Diskussion) 11:34, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) BILD Hey, ich hab eben erst gesehen, dass du Bilder machst *-* könntest du mir auch ein Bild machen? :3 Also: Vorlage: Schüler, weiblich, langhaar Farbe: Schildpatt, mehr rot, so ungefähr wie mein Chara .D Augenfarbe: Blau Muster: Schildpatt halt :P Sontiges; Ein zerfetztes Ohr Ja, das war's freu mich schon *-* <3 18:47, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) *hofft* Du, Saphirrrrr, ich hoffe, du hast noch nicht mir dem Bild angefangen. D: Ich hab nämlich eine Aussehen änderung DDDx also jetzt: Vorlage: Hauskätzchen, weiblich, langhaar Farbe: rotbraun (Augenfarbe: Grün) Muster: getigert mit einem weißen Punkt auf der Brust, weißen Pfoten und weißer Schwanzspitze Sonstiges: Eine Raute als Halsbandmarke. Ich hoffe so, dir macht da jetzt nicht zu viel arbeit, wenn du schon angefangen hast :x 14:49, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Thx :) Hey Saphir :) Sry, dass ich so selten hier bin... Aber ich habe auch generell noch einiges zu tun, zwar auch auf Wikia, aber das macht schon mehr Spaß :) Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, is okay, und danke :) Auf jeden Fall kann ich jetzt nicht in den Chat, weil ich mitm Handy on bin und das dann rumspackt... aber vllt. kann ich ja morgen mal wieder reinschauen :) Bis denne, alles Gute, deine